This invention relates to lubricating oil compositions, and more particularly to an additive which acts as an antioxidant/dispersant, antiwear VI improver when employed in a lubricating oil composition.
There have been many additives developed and prepared for imparting various properties to lubricating oil compositions. However, these additives generally are used for only one need, such as dispersancy, antioxidancy VI improvement, antiwear or the like.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cost effective additive which imparts antioxidancy/dispersancy, VI improvement, and antiwear properties to lubricating oil compositions.